Harry Potter and the Parodies
by TurboWiz70
Summary: A mixture of parodies I've written for the Harry Potter series. Read, review, enjoy!
1. Twelve Days of Hogwarts

This is just a fun parody I thought of during the holidays! Let me know what you think! Goes to the tune of (you guessed it) "Twelve Days of Christmas" by I don't know who

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song!

* * *

Twelve Days of Hogwarts

On the first day of Hogwarts my headmaster gave to me

A hat that sorts yearly

On the second day of Hogwarts my headmaster gave to me

Two flying Bludgers and a hat that sorts yearly

On the third day of Hogwarts my headmaster gave to me

Three snowy owls, two flying Bludgers and a hat that sorts yearly

On the fourth day of Hogwarts my headmaster gave to me

Four _Daily Prophets_, three snowy owls, two flying Bludgers and a hat that sorts yearly

On the fifth day of Hogwarts my headmaster gave to me

Five Galleons, four _Daily Prophets_, three snowy owls, two flying Bludgers and a hat that sorts yearly

On the sixth day of Hogwarts my headmaster gave to me

Six Mandrake roots, five Galleons, four _Daily Prophets_, three snowy owls, two flying Bludgers and a hat that sorts yearly

On the seventh day of Hogwarts my headmaster gave to me

Seven Horcruxes destroying, six Mandrake roots, five Galleons, four _Daily Prophets_, three snowy owls, two flying Bludgers and a hat that sorts yearly

On the eight day of Hogwarts my headmaster gave to me

Eight hippogriffs flying, seven Horcruxes destroying, six Mandrake roots, five Galleons, four _Daily Prophets_, three snowy owls, two flying Bludgers and a hat that sorts yearly

On the ninth day of Hogwarts my headmaster gave to me

Nine Weasleys smiling, eight hippogriffs flying, seven Horcruxes destroying, six Mandrake roots, five Galleons, four _Daily Prophets_, three snowy owls, two flying Bludgers and a hat that sorts yearly

On the tenth day of Hogwarts my headmaster gave to me

Ten broomsticks soaring, nine Weasleys smiling, eight hippogriffs flying, seven Horcruxes destroying, six Mandrake roots, five Galleons, four _Daily Prophets_, three snowy owls, two flying Bludgers and a hat that sorts yearly

On the eleventh day of Hogwarts my headmaster gave to me

Eleven goblins banking, ten broomsticks soaring, nine Weasleys smiling, eight hippogriffs flying, seven Horcruxes destroying, six Mandrake roots, five Galleons, four _Daily Prophets_, three snowy owls, two flying Bludgers and a hat that sorts yearly

On the twelfth day of Hogwarts my headmaster gave to me

Twelve wands a-waving, eleven goblins banking, ten broomsticks soaring, nine Weasleys smiling, eight hippogriffs flying, seven Horcruxes destroying, six Mandrake roots, five Galleons, four _Daily Prophets_, three snowy owls, two flying Bludgers and a hat that sorts yearly

* * *

This was for fun like all the others I'm writing! Please R&R!


	2. Thank You for the Magic

I'm a huge Harry Potter fan and an ABBA fan, so I combined the two. I wrote from Hermione's point-of-view to show how grateful she is for magic and her brain. This goes to the tune of "Thank You for the Music."

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song!

* * *

Thank You for the Magic

Verse One

I'm nothing special

In fact I'm a know-it-all

If I flew a broom

I would probably fall

But I have a talent

To get me through a task

Because everything works out

When I start to cast

I'm so grateful and proud

All I want is to do it right now

Chorus:

So I say

Thank you for the magic

The spells I'm casting

Thanks for all the charms

They bring in

I can't live without it

I say in all honesty

How would my life be

Without a spell or a cast

What are we

So I say

Thank you for the magic

For giving it to me

Verse Two:

I knew I was a witch

Before I was smart

I began to cast long before

I could talk

I wish I knew

How did this all start

Oh nothing can surprise my heart

Like a spell can

And I'm not going

To Azkaban

Chorus Two:

So I say

Thank you for the magic

The spells I'm casting

Thanks for all the charms

They bring in

I can't live without it

I say in all honesty

How would my life be

Without a spell or a cast

What are we

So I say

Thank you for the magic

For giving it to me

Verse Three:

I'm so lucky

I'm the girl with bushy hair

I want to cast everything

What a spell

What a charm

What a cast

Chorus Three:

Thank you for the magic

The spells I'm casting

Thanks for all the charms

They bring in

I can't live without it

I say in all honesty

How would my life be

Without a spell or a cast

What are we

So I say

Thank you for the magic

For giving it to me

Ending:

Thank you for the magic

For giving it to me

* * *

If you don't know or like ABBA I should warn you I'm going to be using a few of their songs in future parodies and maybe in a songfic! Just a little spoiler for ya! Thanks for reading it even if you don't know the song.


	3. Fifteen

I just thought of this idea by staring at a Order of the Phoenix poster and I thought it was a great thing to write about (but my opinion doesn't matter, I'm just the writer of this parody). I love the song "Fifteen" by Taylor Swift and if you like it too, along with Harry Potter, I hope you like this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song!

* * *

Fifteen

Verse One:

Take a deep breath

As you walk into the Hall

It's the night of your

Only fifth year

Ignore all the gits who

Think you're a liar

They hear things

They only wanna hear

It's your O.W.L year

And you're gonna be here

For the next three years

In this castle

Looking at the

First years

Who look at you and say,

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

Chorus One:

'Cause when you're

Fifteen

And someone tells you you're mental,

You're not gonna believe them

And when you're

Fifteen

You know there's

So much to figure out

But

Count to ten

Take it in

This is life

Before you know what you're gonna have to be

Fifteen

Verse Two:

You sit on a train

Next to a red-head

Named Ron

And for five years you've been best friends

Hexing all the Death Eaters

Who think they're so powerful

They'll soon be chucked

In Azkaban

Then you're on your

Very first date

And she always cries

And you feel like leaving

And the Ministry's waking up

And you know the War has come

And you're grieving in you're dorm when the night ends

When the night ends

Chorus Two:

'Cause when you're

Fifteen

And someone tells you you're mental,

You're not gonna believe them

And when you're

Fifteen

And your leadership

Makes your head spin round

In your life

You'll do things

Greater than

Being on the Quidditch team

But he doubted it at fifteen

Verse Three:

When all you wanted

Was to not have dreams be haunted

Wish you could go back

And tell yourself what you know now

Back then he swore

Everything was going to be okay

But he realized his godfather

Had died

And Ron gave all the skill he had to

Dumbledore's Army

That got caught

'Cause Umbridge spied

Chorus 3:

'Cause when you're

Fifteen

And someone tells you you're mental,

You're not gonna believe them

And when you're

Fifteen

Don't forget

To think before you cast

He's knows time

Can heal most anything

And he knows who he's suppose to be

Oh he knows who he's suppose to be

Fifteen

Ending:

Only fifth year

Take a deep breath boy

Take a deep breath as you walk

Into the Hall

* * *

Nothing to say except PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Misery Ministry

In my opinion, Paramore is the best and their songs are awesome!This goes to the tune for their song "Misery Business." I wrote this when I was done with everything in Health and Honored Science and other classes that I had nothing to do in, and it all came together! It is about Voldemort's evil and how the Ministry of Magic was just bad (hence the name) and how Harry's gonna kick butt! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song!

* * *

Misery Ministry

Verse One:

We're in the ministry of misery

Voldemort is back

Everyone's scared of

Dementor attacks

It's a matter of time

Until he comes out

Once everything was fine

Now people run and shout

He waited thirteen years

Then Voldemort was free

Supposedly this is how

It's suppose to be

He wants to set

The Magical World on fire

Harry's got it out for him

Riddle wears the worst smile

Chorus One:

Whoa

Voldemort's one to kill

We don't have him where we want him now

Whoa

It's always his intention to kill

And steal it away from us now

Oh

This does not feel good

We don't have him where we want him now

But if we could

Then you know we would

It's gonna feel just so

Just feels so good

Verse Two:

All his chances

Will never matter

Harry will never die

Once a git

That is it

Harry will never die

Dumbledore tell me

I guess Harry's suppose to

Kill this wizard

Sorry Voldy

But you're gonna die

Now go away

There's no other wizard

Who does it just like you

Being as evil as possible

And we say "ew"

You kill and you make it seem all right

Well we refuse

We refuse

We refuse

Chorus Two:

Whoa

Voldemort's one to kill

We don't have him where we want him now

Whoa

It's always his intention to kill

And steal it away from us now

Oh

This does not feel good

We don't have him where we want him right now

But if we could

Then you know we would

It's gonna feel just so

Just feels so good

Verse Three:

Your dreams will not come true

Because you have no clue

We'll watch you dreams not come true

Because you have no

Chorus Three:

Whoa

Voldemort's one to kill

We don't have him where we want him now

Whoa

It's always his intention to kill

And steal it away from us now

Oh

This does not feel good

We don't have him where we want him now

But if we could

Then you know we would

It's gonna feel just so

Just feels so good

* * *

I just wanna say that I'm sorry if I've corrupted the tune or the wording in anyway! I just want to do these for fun and I don't take them as seriously as my other stories (that's why they're taking so long to write and update). I hope I don't offend anyone by messing up their favorite songs or anything! Please review!


	5. Phoenix Wand

A parody about Harry's life at Hogwarts! It goes to the tune of "1985" by Bowling for Soup!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song!

* * *

Phoenix Wand

Verse One:

Hagrid knocked down the door

Harry got the score

Goes to Hogwarts every day

Everything is a-okay

He's on the Quidditch team

And Draco's just plain mean

He has two best friends

Stickin' with him till the end

He was going to Slytherin

But his heart's a Gryffindor  
Although in Potions

He'll always do so poor

Voldemort will always be

Harry's archenemy

This is Harry's life

And everything has been alright

Since

Chorus One:

Hagrid, the letter

Everything got better

There's Ronald, Hermione,

And Dumbledore who's so happy

Most kids at Hogwarts School

Think Harry's so cool

And he is so fond

Of his

Of his

Of his phoenix wand

Verse Two:

He knows all the spells

Including _Alohamora _

_Incendio, Pertrificus Totalus,_

Even _Wingardium Leviosa_

He hates Azkaban

He's a Dumbledore fan

He'll always need a hand

From his smartest friend

Wears the protective gloves

Made of dragon hide

In Diagon Alley they

Aren't hard to find

This reality

Is so amazing

He goes to the forest

At night

And gets such a fright

Because of

Chorus Two:

Hagrid, the letter

Everything got better

There's Ronald, Hermione,

And Dumbledore who's so happy

Most kids at Hogwarts School

Think Harry's so cool

And he is so fond

Of his

Of his

Of his phoenix wand

Verse Three:

These times can

Be so hard

Ever since Harry learned

He was a wizard

He knows Hogwarts

Is the best

And he wants to come

Back

Back

Back

Thanks to

Chorus Three:

Hagrid, the letter

Everything got better

There's Ronald, Hermione,

And Dumbledore who's so happy

Most kids at Hogwarts School

Think Harry's so cool

And he is so fond

Of his

Of his

Of his phoenix wand

Ending:

Hagrid, the letter

Everything got better

There's Ronald, Hermione,

And Dumbledore who's so happy

Most kids at Hogwarts School

Think Harry's so cool

And he is so fond

Of his

Of his

Of his phoenix wand

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!!!


	6. Moving Picture to Burn

This is from Cho's point of view when she and Harry's split! To the tune of the song "Picture to Burn" by Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song

* * *

Moving Picture to Burn

Verse One:

State the obvious

This wasn't my perfect fantasy

I realize you love Hermione

More than you can even like me

So go tell all the Gryffindors

That I'm sad and lonely

That's fine

You won't mind if I tell

The Ravenclaws

Chorus:

I hate that

Stupid old Firebolt

You never let me ride

You're a black-haired Gryffindor

Who's really hurts

My feelings

So watch me cast a spell

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're

Just another moving picture to burn

Verse Two:

I cry all my tears

There's no point

To plan my revenge

There's nothing stopping me

From going out with

All my Quidditch friends

And if you come around

Say sorry to me

My wand's gonna show you

How sorry you'll be

Because

Chorus:

I hate that

Stupid old Firebolt

You never let me ride

You're a black-haired Gryffindor

Who's really hurts

My feelings

So watch me cast a spell

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're

Just another moving picture to burn

Verse Three:

And if you're complaining about me

You'd better keep it to yourself

Because saying it to me

Will be bad for your Wizard-self

Chorus:

I hate that

Stupid old Firebolt

You never let me ride

You're a black-haired Gryffindor

Who's really hurts

My feelings

So watch me cast a spell

On all my wasted time

In case you haven't heard

I really, really

Hate that

Stupid old Firebolt

You never let me ride

You're a black-haired Gryffindor

Who's really hurts

My feelings

So watch me cast a spell

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're

Just another moving picture to burn

Ending:

Just another moving picture to burn!

Burn, burn, burn, wizard, burn!

Wizard burn!

* * *

Well, that's all I have to do here, for now, except PLLEEAASSEEEE read and review!!!!!


	7. spellspellspell

Yet, another Harry Potter parody based on a Paramore song!! It is about how Harry feels about Voldemort and all their confrontations! It goes to the tune "crushcrushcrush"! I love that song R&R! I know the layout on this is different from other chapters, because the editor on my computer isn't working with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song.

* * *

spellspellspell

Verse One:

I've got a spell to cast on you

Yeah I've got a spell to cast

()()

I've notice your Death Eaters

Are always hunting me

You're keeping them here

And it makes sense

I know

()()

You pulled out your wand

And cursed them out of their minds

Your Death Eater spies

()()

You pulled out your wand

And cursed them out of their minds

Your Death Eater spies

()()

Spell

Spell

Spell

Spell, Spell

Vold – E – Mort

()()

Chorus:

No one's as evil

As you Voldemort

But you try to

Be more vicious

That'll never happen

I'll defeat you again

You can't be worse than

This

()()

Verse Two:

This is not a game

And I really, really

Don't want to play

()()

I don't want to waste my life fighting

And confronting you all the time

()()

You pulled out your wand

And cursed them out of their minds

Your Death Eater spies

()()

You pulled out your wand

And cursed them out of their minds

Your Death Eater spies

()()

Spell

Spell

Spell

Spell, Spell

Vold – E – Mort

()()

Chorus:

No one's as evil

As you Voldemort

But you try to

Be more vicious

That'll never happen

I'll defeat you again

You can't be worse than

This now

()()

Bridge:

One last time, Voldy

Don't you know that

This is the last time

One of us is going to die

()()

One last time

Don't you know Voldy?

This is the last time

One of us is going to die

()()

One last time

Don't you know Voldy?

This is the last time

You are going to die

()()

Chorus:

No one's as evil

As you Voldemort

But you try to

Be more vicious

That'll never happen

I'll defeat you again

You can't be worse than

Oh, Oh

Ending:

No one's as evil

As you Voldemort

But you try to

Be more vicious

That'll never happen

I'll defeat you again

You can't be worse than

Worse than this

Oh, oh, oh

* * *

Please please please please review!!!


	8. Casting King

As I said before, I _love _ABBA! One of my favorite songs from them is "Dancing Queen"! This parody goes to the tune from this song and it is about how AWSOME Harry is with his magic! Read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song

* * *

Casting King

Intro:

You can cast

You can hex

Believing that you're the best

See Harry

Do his thing

He is the casting king

()()

Verse One:

You are in Hogwarts now

You can turn Filch into a cow

You learn cool magic

How to brew a potion

You can cause commotion

()()

Snape can be such jerk

But at least you can drive him

Berserk

()()

With a bit of magic

Everything is sweet

You want to cast

And it can last

()()

Because . . .

()()

Chorus:

Harry's the casting king

He does an awesome thing

Always Wizarding

()()

Casting king

Wave your wand

And be free

Oh yeah

()()

You can cast

You can hex

Believing that you're the best

See Harry

Do his thing

He is the casting king

()()

Verse Two:

You're a Gryffindor

You're so cool

You make Slytherins

Look like fools

()()

Always doing magic

Only the good kind

You want to cast

And it can last

()()

Chorus:

Harry's the casting king

He does an awesome thing

Always Wizarding

()()

Casting king

Wave your wand

And be free

Oh yeah

()()

You can cast

You can hex

Believing that you're the best

See Harry

Do his thing

He is the casting king

()()

Ending:

You can cast

You can hex

Believing that you're the best

See Harry

Do his thing

He is the casting king

()()

* * *

Watcha think people of the FanFic world? Please review!


	9. Potter Guy

I've just recently started listening to Avril Lavigne and I think she rocks! I'm doing a parody to her song "Sk8r Boi" and it is told from Ginny's point-of-view about how Cho turned down Harry. The parody is better than the summary. Read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song

* * *

Potter Guy

Verse One:

He is a guy

She is a girl

I can't be more obvious

()()

He is Gryffindor

She is Ravenclaw

They won't get very far

()()

He fancied her

She couldn't tell

Her life was a living hell

()()

Marietta, her friend

Also Ravenclaw

Had a problem with Harry's scar

()()

Chorus One:

He is the Potter guy

Cho said "See you later guy."

He wasn't Cedric

()()

She is miserable

But she has to chill

She has to let Ced go

()()

Verse Two:

Two years from now

She's in the Room

The war will be at Hogwarts soon

()()

She looks around

Look who she's found

Potter guy speaking to the crowd

()()

She sees the D.A.

They're there to fight

Prepared for anything tonight

()()

She looks at him

Everything's upside down

Oh she wants Harry now

()()

Chorus Two:

He is the Potter guy

Cho said "See you later guy."

He wasn't Cedric

()()

Now he's the Chosen One

Lily and James's son

She shouldn't have been so low

()()

He is the Potter guy

Cho said "See you later guy."

He wasn't Cedric

()()

Now he's the Chosen One

Lily and James's son

She shouldn't have been so low

()()

Verse Three:

Sorry Cho, but you struck out

That must suck

Harry's mine now

()()

He killed You-Know-Who

This picture doesn't

Involve you

()()

Too bad you didn't see

See what Harry could be

Look beyond the scar and name

()()

My life's now not the same

()()

Bridge:

He is a guy

And I am a girl

I can't be more obvious

()()

We are in love

In case you didn't know

He is now over Cho

()()

Chorus Three:

I'm with the Potter guy

I said "See you later guy"

I'll see you after the war

()()

I'll be in the Great Hall

We'll live after all

To forget about that Ravenclaw

()()

Ending:

I'm with the Potter guy

I said "See you later guy"

I'll see you after the war

()()

I'll be in the Great Hall

We'll live after all

To forget about that Ravenclaw

()()

* * *

I was considering doing a parody for CSI: Miami with the same song about Eric Delko called "Forensics Guy" or something, but I thought it'd be better for Harry Potter. Let me know if you'd like to see that, and I might put it under my story "CSI: Parodies". If I get just a few comments, I'll do it; if not, I'll just see where my mind takes me. Please review!


	10. Starts with SPEW

Okay, if you know Harry Potter, you'll know that Hermione has that obsession with house-elves being free. This parody is about how Hermione tries to stop the enslavement of the house-elves through S.P.E.W! This is based on the song "Starts with Goodbye" by Carrie Underwood! Read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song!

* * *

Starts with S.P.E.W

Verse One:

I was sitting in the Great Hall

I had the fork and I let it fall out of my hand

And I know I had to do it

And they wouldn't understand

()()

So hard to see the house-elves working

Knowing they're enslaved makes my heart break

I have to do something

I know the choice I'm gonna make

()()

Chorus:

I guess I'm gonna have to work

I guess I'm gonna have to try

And do what I can to

Get wizards on my side

()()

They'll try to get me down

They don't care about house-elves

But I guess to set them free for life

Starts with S.P.E.W

()()

Verse Two:

I know there's a small house-elf

In the kitchens so happy to be free

And if I'm to convince the others

That's the way it's gonna be

()()

Chorus:

I guess I'm gonna have to work

I guess I'm gonna have to try

And do what I can to

Get wizards on my side

()()

They'll try to get me down

They don't care about house-elves

But I guess to set them free for life

Starts with S.P.E.W

()()

Bridge:

House-Elves

Don't care enough about themselves

They'll be free

Because of me

()()

Chorus:

I guess I'm gonna have to work

I guess I'm gonna have to try

And do what I can to

Get wizards on my side

()()

They'll try to get me down

They don't care about house-elves

But I guess to set them free for life

Starts with S.P.E.W

()()

* * *

I know this is definitely not the best parody in the world. I just wanted to do one for this song and this was the best I could come up with. : ( I promise the next parody will be better! It may be an ABBA song or a song by Paramore or Taylor Swift . . . I don't know which one yet . . . please review!


	11. Curse by Wicked Curse

Incase you guys haven't noticed, I like writing about the Voldemort vs. Harry scenario. This is another one of those and it goes to the song "Brick by Boring Brick" by Paramore! I would also like to give a shout-out to xdiamondsxarexshinyx for giving me this suggestion! Thanks for giving me the idea and for reviewing! This one's for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song!

* * *

Curse by Wicked Curse

Verse One:

He went to Hogwarts

And got Sorted into Slytherin

Everyone thought he was brilliant

And the teachers adored him

()()

He wants it all

He wants to be

Invincible

()()

They prophecy was foretold

And now he's killing everyone

In his path

()()

Never trust Lord Voldemort

He's a moldy wart

()()

Chorus:

Go get Harry

With this burden he'll carry

To defeat the Dark Lord

Defeat the Dark Lord

()()

Go get Harry

With this burden he'll carry

To defeat the Dark Lord

Defeat the Dark Lord

()()

Vol-Vol- Voldy

()()

Verse Two:

So one night he went to the Potters

To kill his enemy

He'd just cast his spells

It should be that easy

()()

But Harry survived

Because of love

()()

That's right

()()

So therefore curse by wicked curse

Harry will bring Riddle down

()()

Never trust Lord Voldemort

He's a moldy wart

()()

Chorus:

Go get Harry

With this burden he'll carry

To defeat the Dark Lord

Defeat the Dark Lord

()()

Go get Harry

With this burden he'll carry

To defeat the Dark Lord

Defeat the Dark Lord

()()

Whoa Oh Oh

Whoa Oh Oh Oh

()()

Verse Three:

He rounds up the Death Eaters

All of them are evil cheaters

Yeah he rounds up the Death Eaters

()()

He was evil

He held the wand in his hand

Voldemort has no heart

()()

That everyone believes

()()

He is cold

He'll kill everyone

Whether light or dark

()()

I think he needs therapy

Yeah

()()

Chorus:

Go get Harry

With this burden he'll carry

To defeat the Dark Lord

Defeat the Dark Lord

()()

Go get Harry

With this burden he'll carry

To defeat the Dark Lord

Defeat the Dark Lord

()()

* * *

I'd like to mention that I did another parody for "Brick by Boring Brick" for my story "Lord of the Parodies". If you guys are interested, check it out! I might do another parody for this song in my other story "CSI: Parodies" just so all of them would have the same song! What do you guys think? If you have any suggestions or comments, please post them! Peace!


	12. OWLs

I haven't updated this in a while, and I apologize for keeping you guys waiting! Here is the next chapter! This is a parody about O.! I got this idea by stressing out over my finals at the end of the school year! I was thinking the whole time "Now I know how Harry felt during O.." and I thought I should do a parody about that! The song "S.O.S" by ABBA was in my head so one thing led to another and BAM! This parody was written!

Anyway I'll shut up now! Read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song!

* * *

OWLs

Verse One:

Where are those happy tests

They were so easy to do

We're now in fifth year

And I'm forced to study with you

()()

Whatever happened to the homework

I use to understand

Now this is the worst thing

Next to Azkaban

()()

Chorus:

We want to run from them

But we can't escape them

OWLs

()()

We might study for them

But we might fail them

OWLs

()()

When they're gone

I might be able to go on

()()

When they're gone

I don't have to try

I'll be able to go on

()()

Verse Two:

They are so near to us

Though seem so far away

They are here for us

To support us one day

()()

I don't think I can do them

I might not be able to understand

At least they aren't as

Bad as Azkaban

()()

Chorus:

We want to run from them

But we can't escape them

OWLs

()()

We might study for them

But we might fail them

OWLs

()()

When they're gone

I might be able to go on

()()

When they're gone

I don't have to try

I'll be able to go on

()()

Ending:

We want to run from them

But we can't escape them

OWLs

()()

We might study for them

But we might fail them

OWLs

()()

When they're gone

I might be able to go on

()()

When they're gone

I don't have to try

I'll be able to go on

()()

* * *

Whatcha guys think! Let me know! If there's a character/situation you want me to write about and I know/like a song, let me know and I might type it up! Review and continue to read!


	13. Born for This

Once again, I'd like to thank xdiamondsxarexshinyx for giving me this idea! This parody goes to the tune to the song "Born for This" by Paramore (incase you haven't noticed, I love those guys . . . and girl! lol!). It is about Harry, Voldemort, and the prophecy!

I apologize for the bad chorus, but it was the best one I could come up with! Please tell me what you guys think of it! Read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song!

* * *

Born for This

Verse One:

Oh yeah

Harry keeps on winning

-Against Voldemort-

()()

He's the hope

When Death Eaters keep killing

-All day-

()()

That prediction

Created a destiny

-Potter-

That forseen the end of Voldy

()()

It takes a brave son

To kill it

Kill it

Kill this one

It's Harry who won

()()

Harry doesn't need the glory

He doesn't need the glory

He just wants

()()

-He wants Voldy dead-

-He wants Voldy dead-

()()

Chorus:

That wizard will cast

Like it's the last spell he will

Ever cast

()()

You know

You know

He can feel the pressure now

()()

And he will win

Against that evil

Slytherin

()()

You know

You know

He can feel the pressure now

()()

Verse Two:

Oh oh

The Wizarding World's the reason

-He'll never let go-

()()

He'll go on

He wants to stop Voldemort's treason

-oh oh-

()()

It created a destiny

-Potter-

To kill off the evil thing that's Voldy

()()

It takes a brave son

To kill it

Kill it

Kill this one

It's Harry who won

()()

Harry doesn't need the glory

No, he doesn't want the glory

He just wants

()()

-He wants Voldy dead-

-He wants Voldy dead-

()()

Chorus:

That wizard will cast

Like it's the last spell he will

Ever cast

()()

You know

You know

He can feel the pressure

()()

And he will win

Against that evil

Slytherin

()()

You know

You know

He can feel the pressure now

()()

That wizard will cast

Like it's the last spell he will

Ever cast

()()

You know

You know

He can feel the pressure

()()

Bridge:

Trelawney told the prophecy

And now Harry's ready

Go!

()()

He was born for this

-He was born for this-

()()

Trelawney told the prophecy

And now Harry's ready

Go!

()()

He was born for this

-He was born for this-

()()

He was born for this

-He was born for this-

()()

He was born for

He was born for

()()

Chorus:

That wizard will cast

Like it's the last spell he will

Ever cast

()()

You know

You know

He can feel the pressure

()()

And he will win

Against that evil

Slytherin

()()

You know

You know

He can feel the pressure now

()()

That wizard will cast

Like it's the last spell he will

Ever cast

()()

You know

You know

He can feel the pressure

()()

You know

You know

He can feel the pressure

()()

Ending:

He was born for this

-He was born for this-

He was born for this

()()

* * *

I know this isn't excuse if this parody sucks, but my mind was a bit jumbled because I did two parodies in one day: this one and this one I did for my "story" "CSI: Parodies". If you like CSI: Miami, check out the parodies I have for them! Suggestions are always welcome. Review please!  
BTW: **please do the poll on my profile!**


	14. You Belong with Me

I'm now back at school, which is awesome (I like school, I admit!) but this means I won't have as much time to write and when I do I'll probably be too tired! So I'm just going to publish this parody and see how everything goes from there. I could publish/update a story in five days or five months from now . . . who am I kidding, I'll something up soon! LOL! Anyway, here's the next parody!

This is about Harry/Cho's relationship through Ginny's eyes! It goes to the tune "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift! This is not my best, but I tried! I couldn't think of a chorus that fits very well, so I'm sticking (for the most part) with the original. I don't own that! Taylor Swift does!

Read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song!

* * *

You Belong with Me

Verse One:

You're in the

Tea shop

With Cho Chang

She's in tears

()()

She's going off about

Something

From last year

()()

She doesn't

Understand your pain

Like I do

()()

I'm in my dorm

It's a typical Hogwarts night

I'm supporting the Quidditch team

She doesn't like

()()

And she doesn't know you're

Past like I do

()()

She is Ravenclaw

I am Gryffindor

()()

She's roaming the grounds

And I'm in the corridor  
()()

Thinking about the day

When you wise up and hear

That who you're looking for

Has been here all these years

()()

Chorus:

If you can see

That I'm the one

Who'll be there for you

Been here all along

So why can't you see

You belong with me

()()

You belong with me

()()

Verse Two:

Walking the halls

With you and your

Blackened robes

I can't helping thinking

This is how it's suppose to go

()()

Studying on the marble stairs

Thinking to myself

"Hey isn't this easy"

()()

And you've got a smile

That can light up

This whole school

I haven't seen it in a while

Since you made her

Lose her cool

()()

I think you'll find

You're better than that

Hey watcha doing

With a girl like that

()()

She wants too much

I don't ask for anything more

She's roaming the grounds

And I'm in the corridor

()()

Thinking about the day

When you wise up and hear

That who you're looking for

Has been here all these years

()()

Chorus:

If you can see

That I'm the one

Who'll be there for you

Been here all along

So why can't you see

You belong with me

()()

Bridge:

Standing by

You're waiting

At the Great Hall

()()

All this time

How could you not know Harry

You belong with me

()()

You belong with me

()()

Verse Three:

Oh

I remember you

Flying to the Burrow

In the middle of the night

We're the ones who help

When we know you're about to fight

()()

And I know your

Favorite spells

And you tell me about those "dreams"

I think I know

Where you belong

()()

Thinking you're the one

Who's good for me

()()

Chorus:

Can't you see

That I'm the one

Who'll be there for you

Been here all along

So why can't you see

You belong with me

()()

Ending:

Standing by

You're waiting

At the Great Hall

()()

All this time

How could you not know Harry

You belong with me

()()

You belong with me

You belong with me

()()

Have you ever thought that

Harry

You belong with me

()()

Oh

You belong with me

()()

* * *

Okay, I feel terrible! I've written nearly fifteen parodies for this story and I haven't done _any for Ron_! I _love _Ron Weasley and I think he's awesome, but I just can't find a song for him! If anyone has a song I could use for Ron, I'll probably use it (that is if I don't find one in my collection of music anytime soon)! Well, I have to get to studying for my Biology quiz tomorrow! Peace! Please review and continue to read!


	15. Oh My My My

Okay, it's been forever since I've updated anything, I know! Friends, family, school, and other things have consumed a lot of my time! I've just been really busy and I haven't had the time to type anything . . . that and I have the worst case of writer's block!

Well, at least this is up at last! I've finally got an idea for a Hermione/Ron parody while I was in Biology! It is about their friendship developing through the years eventually becoming a romance! It goes to the song "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" by Taylor Swift! Read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song!

* * *

Oh My My My

Verse One:

She said . . .

()()

I was eleven

And you were too

It wasn't love at first sight for me and you

That much was true

()()

And Hagrid use to talk about the two of us

Getting older and falling in love

()()

And Harry smiled

And rolled his eyes

And said,

"Oh my my my."

()()

Chorus One:

Took me back to the Halloween

With the troll

You cast the spell

That made it fall

()()

It was so cool

It was so cool

()()

Took me back when Hogwarts

Was all we knew

I knew all the spells

And you knew a few

()()

Just two first years

You and I

Oh my my my

()()

Verse Two:

Well we were

Sixth years too suddenly

We aren't the same kids

We use to be

()()

You dated Lavender Brown

That made me frown

()()

And Hagrid talked about the two of us

Who still believed we could fall in love

()()

And Harry smiled

And rolled his eyes

And said,

"Oh my my my."

()()

Chorus Two:

Took me back the year

We fought too much

We could've used some

"Liquid Luck"

()()

And needed you, Ron Weasley

To be with me

()()

Took me back to the time

When all we did was fight

I would be hurt

And not see the light

()()  
But in the end

We were all right

()()

Oh my my my

()()

Bridge:

Many years have gone on by

Our love is not shy

You said to me

"I love you Hermione"

()()

Chorus Three:

Took me back to the time

I went down the aisle

Our families came

Even Harry cried

()()

We said, "I do"

To me and you

()()

Took me back to when

You took a driving test

We'll see our kids off the Hogwarts Express

()()

For all time

You and I

()()

Ending:

When we'll both be ninety-nine

I'll look at you

Like the stars in the sky

Oh my my my

()()

* * *

I know I do a lot of Taylor Swift songs for these parodies, but they seem to work! If you're getting tired of them, I'm just gonna give you fair warning and tell you that I may be using more in the future!

BTW: Thank you to the awesome people who've reviewed, read, put this story on favorite stories, or on story alert! It means _A LOT _to me! Please continue to read and review!


	16. Elder Wand

What's up party people? So so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated since September! I have been having A LOT of suck-ish stuff going on and I have barely been writing any FanFiction . . . and frankly it's sucked! I hoped to be back on FanFiction and typing like J.K. Rowling on steroids . . . MEGA FAIL!

Well, on the upside, I've FINALLY updated this baby and I'm hoping to get back on track with my writing since Christmas Break is coming up . . . ergo, WRITING TIME!

Anyway, this parody is about Voldemort and how much he needs the Elder Wand to defeat Harry. It goes to the song "Tourniquet" by Evanescence. Read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song

* * *

Elder Wand

Verse One:

I tried to kill the boy

But only got foiled

(I got foiled)

()()

I am plotting

And I am full of

Evil power and much hate

()()

I'm plotting

Killing

Searching

And scheming

()()

Is it out there to help me

Is it out there

Chorus:

The Hallow

The Elder Wand

Return to me my power

()()

The Hallow

The Elder Wand

Return to me my power

()()

Verse Two:

I will defeat Harry

At long last

He won't be here for long

He won't won't defeat me

()()

I'm plotting

Killing

Searching

And scheming

()()

Is it out there to help me

Is it out there

Chorus:

The Hallow

The Elder Wand

Return to me my power

()()

The Hallow

The Elder Wand

Return to me my power

()()

Bridge:

(Return to me my power)

I WANT TO RULE

()()

Chorus:

The Hallow

The Elder Wand

Return to me my power

()()

The Hallow

The Elder Wand

Return to me my power

()()

Ending:

I want to rule the wizards

And I need that want for victory

I won't be stopped

()()

Hallow

Elder Wand

My victory

()()

(Return to me my power)

(Return to me my power)

* * *

Oh, and I saw Deathly Hallows on the opening day and it was AWESOME! Please review and continue to read!


	17. O Voldemort

Quick update here! I'm totally in the Christmas spirit so I decided to dedicate the awesome season through parody! This is a humorous song about our "friend" Voldemort and it goes to that classic Christmas song "O Christmas Tree"! Read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song!

* * *

O Voldemort

Verse 1:

O Voldemort

O Voldemort

You are such a retard

()()

O Voldemort

O Voldemort

You are such a retard

()()

You are one

When you hang with Death Eater sluts

You are one

When Harry kicks your butt

()()

O Voldemort

O Voldemort

You are such a retard

()()

Verse 2:

O Voldemort

O Voldemort

You are so stupid

()()

O Voldemort

O Voldemort

You are so stupid

()()

It's amazing

How low you stoop

You smell worse

Than dragon poop

()()

O Voldemort

O Voldemort

You are so stupid

()()

Ending:

O Voldemort

O Voldemort

You are such a retard

* * *

What do you all think? Please review and continue to read! And, if all goes well, I should get a new chapter up soon . . . maybe tomorrow!


	18. According to Cho

Evidently I didn't update the Harry Potter Christmas parodies as constant as I intended. But now since it is halfway through January, I decided to leave them for now . . . but I am going to update more next holiday season. I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and ideas . . . all of them were brilliant and I virtually pinky-promise you that I will be using all of them next time I do the Christmas parodies!

This parody is based on a song by one of my favorite singers (Orianthi) and her song "According to You" and it's about how Cho isn't as good for Harry as Ginny! Read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song!

* * *

According to Cho

Verse One:

According to Cho

I'm hurtful

I'm tactless

I always make her mad

()()

According to Cho

I'm insensitive

Hard to like

Cedric she would rather have

()()

I'm a sod

With a wand

Not always the guy

You wish to see all the time

()()

According to Cho

According to Cho

()()

Chorus:

But according to her

I'm magical, loveable

I'm always in her head

()()

According to her

I'm nice, unbelievable

All this time she's waited

()()

Everything is better now

And I know exactly how

Chang now I'm letting you go

Ginny thinks I'm good enough

()()

Not according to Cho

()()

Verse Two:

According to Cho

I'm quiet

I'm angry

And we can't live in harmony

()()

According to Cho

I should just leave

'Cause I had to meet Hermione

()()

I'm the guy

With no heart

And I just tear you apart

()()

According to Cho

According to Cho

()()

Chorus:

But according to her

I'm magical, loveable

I'm always in her head

()()

According to her

I'm nice, unbelievable

All this time she's waited

()()

Everything is better now

And I know exactly how

Chang now I'm letting you go

Ginny thinks I'm good enough

()()

Not according to Cho

()()

Bridge:

She makes me feel appreciated

Not second-rated

Oh yeah

()()

I'm always on her mind

It's not really a hard choice to decide

()()

But according to me

You're hurtful

You're tactless

You always make me mad

()()

Chorus:

But according to her

I'm magical, loveable

I'm always in her head

()()

According to her

I'm nice, unbelievable

All this time she's waited

()()

Everything is better now

And I know exactly how

Chang now I'm letting you go

Ginny thinks I'm good enough

()()

Not according to Cho

()()

Ending:

Oh yeah

()()

According to Cho

()()

Oh yeah

()()

According to Cho

I'm hurtful

I'm tactless

I always make her mad

* * *

I hope you guys are having a happy New Year (I'm glad to say I am) and I hope you guys read and continue to review!


	19. Hermione

Updating this for the first time in the longest time! I'm not gonna lie, I haven't thought of any ideas for song parodies in a while and with my mind being filled with ideas for other stories I haven't been in the "zone" to write. But, I had an idea yesterday and decided to put it into action.

It goes to the tune of the song "Ignorance" by Paramore (aka the song of my life). It is about Harry and Ron's conflict in Goblet of Fire once Harry is chosen by the goblet to be in the Triwizard Tournament. From Harry's point-of-view. Read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song!

* * *

Hermione

Verse One:

If I'm a bad wizard

You now hate me

Well at least I have Hermione

()()

It's a torment

A hard tournament

That doesn't matter to you at all

()()

Where's your logic

Your worry

Where's my support this time

()()

You're not Snape

But if you're gonna act like him

Then you better get stay out of my life

()()

Don't wanna hear our bad fights

I don't want things to change

Ron you know it's not my fault

'Cause you evil is the blame

Evil is the blame

Oh evil is the blame

()()

All these years we've stuck together

We both got sorted to Gryffindor

But if this is how you are

Then no more

No more

No more

()()

Chorus:

Well you treat me just like

A dumb Slytherin

Well you stay away from me Ron

Till you come around

Till you realize you're wrong

()()

Well you treat me just like

A dumb Slytherin

Well you stay away from me Ron

Till you come around

Till you realize you're wrong

()()

Hermione is my new best friend

Hermione is my new best friend

()()

Verse Two:

This is the worst thing

That could've happened

This can't be the end of our friendship

()()

I'm not proud

I'm not excited

I'm terrified but you can't see that

()()

The jokes that,

That once got me

They won't help you anymore

()()

You're not the same Ron

From the memories

Now you can support Hogwarts by yourself

()()

Don't wanna hear our bad fights

I don't want things to change

Ron you know it's not my fault

'Cause you evil is the blame

Evil is the blame

Oh evil is the blame

()()

All these years we've stuck together

We both got sorted to Gryffindor

But if this is how you are

Then no more

No more

No more

()()

Chorus:

Well you treat me just like

A dumb Slytherin

Well you stay away from me Ron

Till you come around

Till you realize you're wrong

()()

Well you treat me just like

A dumb Slytherin

Well you stay away from me Ron

Till you come around

Till you realize you're wrong

()()

Hermione is my new best friend

Hermione is my new best friend

()()

Ending:

Well you treat me just like

A dumb Slytherin

Well you stay away from me Ron

Till you come around

Till you realize you're wrong

()()

Well you treat me just like

A dumb Slytherin

Well you stay away from me Ron

Till you com around

Till you realize you're wrong

()()

* * *

What did you guys think? Review please and continue to read!


	20. Let Me Out When September Starts

Dang! How long has it been since I updated this story? Well, I hope this makes up for it. This is a basic story of Harry's summers away from Hogwarts based on the song "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song!

* * *

Let Me Out When September Starts

Summer is a pain in my ass

My uncle is so fat

Let me out when September starts

()()

There's a place I need to go

Ten years went by so slow

Let me out when September starts

()()

Here comes Aunt Marge again

Floating to the sky

Causing frustration again

Can't wait to say goodbye

()()

As I'm locked in my room

I dream about flying by broom

Let me out when September starts

()()

Summer is a pain in my ass

My uncle is so fat

Let me out when September starts

()()

I hear the owls again

Like when Hogwarts began

Let me out when September starts

()()

Here comes Aunt Marge again

Floating to the sky

Causing frustration again

Can't wait to say goodbye

()()

As I'm locked in my room

I dream about flying by broom

Let me out when September starts

()()

Summer is a pain in my ass

My uncle is so fat

Let me out when September starts

()()

There's a place I need to go

Two months went by so slow

Let me out when September starts

()()

Let me out when September starts

Let me out when September starts

* * *

Reviews please!


	21. Harry Will Win

Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy working on other stories and I haven't been writing a lot of parodies lately. :( Here's the next parody that is basically about the Harry versus Voldemort conflict :) It goes to the song "Never Give In" by Black Veil Brides (one of my favorite bands). Read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song!

* * *

Harry Will Win

Verse One:

A wizard

A Muggle

The greatest battle of all time

()()

He thirsts for

The power

The Dark Mark stands out in the sky

()()

Hermione

Dumbledore

And everyone at Hogwarts School

()()

The magic

Gone evil

This Harry Potter is no fool

()()

Chorus:

Harry will win

Potter will live

Harry will win

()()

Verse Two:

Voldemort

The Dark Lord

He will fall while we cry in joy

()()

These stories

By Jo Rowling

Are about the fate of this boy

()()

Chorus:

Harry will win

Potter will live

Harry will win

Potter will live

()()

When the lines are crossed

Destroy a Horcrux

()()

Harry will win

Potter will live

()()

Ending:

Harry will win

Potter will live

Harry will win

Potter will live

()()

When the lines are crossed

Destroy a Horcrux

()()

Harry will win

Potter will live

()()

* * *

So what did you guys think of the final movie? I thought it was awesome overall, but I wish they changed a bit of it! Review please!


End file.
